La eterna enamorada de Severus Snape
by SxLMalfoy
Summary: Te odio porque eres el eterno enamorado de Lily Evans, mientras yo siempre seré la eterna enamorada de Severus Snape.  El relato es para: Reto Día de los enamorados para el foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


**Los personajes son de la adorada J.K. La idea es mía.**

**Este relato esta hecho exclusivamente para: .[Reto Día de los enamorados para el foro Retos Harry Potter y más]**

**Sin nada que aclarar. A leer. **

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>atorce de febrero un día normal para mí…Pero para la mujer que amas es muy importante, es una lastima que no seas su San Valentín. Otra vez Potter te gano, como lo hace en todo.

Me miras a los ojos buscando algún rastro de tristeza que sabes no vas a encontrar, Severus. Mi sonrisa hace que bajes la cabeza con decepción y que tus ojos se claven en tu desayuno.

Sabes que soy de esas que siguen lo que el corazón les dicta, mi corazón dice: "Ya no más oportunidades". Sin embargo, pienso que debería darte una oportunidad pero luego me arrepiento porque te di mil segundas oportunidades y cada una de ellas las desaprovechaste. Te extraño, tanto como tu me extrañas a mi pero prefiero que me extrañes a que me lastimes nuevamente.

_"Nunca vas a comprender lo que es el amor"_ Me afirmaste la ultima vez que cruzamos palabras. Si hubiera sabido que iban a ser las últimas palabras que cruzaría contigo no te hubiera dicho todo aquello que te dije. Y si tuviste razón, como casi en todo lo que dices, nunca comprenderé el amor como tú lo comprendes, Sev.

_"Es verdad. Nunca llegare a comprender el amor, no como tú lo comprendes."_ Te conteste con mi voz apenada.

¡Maldición! Nunca creí en las segundas oportunidades pero solo porque eras mi mejor amigo te la di. Te di una segunda, tercera, cuarta oportunidad y muchas más consiguiendo que mi odio e indiferencia hacia ti aumenten.

_"Siempre voy amarla. ¿Qué no entiendes?"_ Me preguntaste y solo alcance a reír escandalosamente. Y es verdad siempre vas amarla a ella, a la pelirroja, porque eres el eterno enamorado de Lily Evans.

¿Enamorarte de tu mejor amigo? Solo se nos ocurriría a nosotros. Y una sonrisa amarga se escapa de mis labios consiguiendo así que tu mirada se vuelva triste, pero esa tristeza es fingida tú nunca sentirías tristeza y menos si se relaciona conmigo. Te conozco demasiado bien, Snape.

_"Yo lo entiendo. Pero así como yo entiendo que siempre la vas amar, tú debes entender que ella no te ama."_ Me miraste con tristeza y creo que fue la única vez que me miraste con una tristeza no fingida. Pero claro se trataba de ella. Mis palabras quizás fueron duras pero no me arrepiento de intentar abrirte los ojos.

Me vuelves a mirar pero ya te resignaste a no encontrar algún rastro de tristeza, ahora solo buscas que te dedique una sonrisa que en mis labios no veras. Ya no quiero sufrir por algo que no vale la pena.

_"Solo tiene que darse cuenta de que Potter no es quien parece ser"_ No reí porque ya sufrías demasiado, te estabas engañando y aun lo hacen al pensar que ella algún día llegara amarte tanto como tú la amas a ella.

Sigue engañándote, Severus.

Un niño con la mirada temerosa se me acerca y de vez en cuando gira en tu dirección, tu mirada intimidadora le causa miedo al pobre chico que me entrega una caja de chocolates con una tarjeta haciendo que me olvide completamente de la última vez que cruzamos palabras.

La caja tiene forma de corazón y es roja. Al abrirla me encuentro con chocolates en forma de corazones. Me da gracia porque pensaste en ese regalo como si fuera para Lily y no para mí. Abro lentamente la pequeña tarjeta.

**"Feliz Día de los Enamorado."** Solo eso, cinco malditas palabras.

Eres un idiota y lo compruebo al ver tu sonrisa arrogante y cínica marcada en tu rostro. Te di las mil segundas oportunidades y no las aprovechaste. Te odio pero te quiero al mismo tiempo, pero es mejor alejarme de ti, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Dejo la _caja de chocolates_ en mi mesa ante tu mirada, solo tomo un **_chocolate_** y me lo llevo a la boca. Amargo, _**chocolate**_ amargo quizás tanto como lo eres tú Severus un amargo enamorado eternamente de Lily Evans.

_**"Te odio, Sev"**_ Pienso antes de salir por las puertas del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa que te dedico mirándote a los ojos haciendo una promesa en silencio. Prometo en silencio _odiarte como si vida se fuese en ello, Snape_

_Te odio porque eres el eterno enamorado de Lily Evans, mientras yo siempre seré** la eterna enamorada de Severus Snape.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snape es un personaje al que adoro. ¿Quien es la chica? Ni yo lo se, lo único que sé es que es la [Eterna enamorada de Severus Snape.]<strong>_

_**Si hay errores de ortografía los arreglare en cuanto pueda. **_

_**Espero que les guste y me dejen opinión de esto que salio de la nada.**_

_**Saludos SxLMalfoy.**_


End file.
